Mind and Body: Tori's Secret
by Mr.Anonymity
Summary: Tori's life is thrust into a darker plane as she is forced into a job she is not willing to do. Her body will be tested, and well as her mind and her will. throughout her ordeal, she finds herself, as well as what she wants to be. Can she last long enough before her mind shatters? Or will someone come and save her from the dark path? Jori fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Some Nights

She looks up at her ceiling lost in her thoughts. So many things run through her mind, yet none of them ever are ever meaningful. It's almost midnight and she knows she has to get to sleep to avoid being late for 'work 'the next morning. She wonders how and why she ended up such a predicament, and always regrets the day it all changed. Tori Vega may seem like an average teenager to any normal person, but "normal" isn't really the best word to describe her as well as her life right now. Tori has a secret; one she can't let anyone know at any cost, for it may destroy her life as she knows it. She sighs and turns her head over to the left to look at her dresser, more specifically her alarm clock. "12:37 AM" it read. "Shit… if I don't get any rest tonight, the director's going to have a fit if I'm late." She crawls into the covers of her bed but soon remembers the unforgiving climate that is Los Angeles and quickly decides against it. She closes her eyes tight and tries to find a comfortable position in which she can at least get even any semblance of sleep, but it is a rather tedious effort. As she falls into another fitful, restless state that barely resembles slumber, she thinks to herself that tomorrow will be a long and torturous day, not just for her body, but her mind as well.

She dreams of the how she ended up in this situation she calls her "life" at the moment; to the time where this all started…

_Tori unlocks the door to her home, beaming from the undoubtedly good day she had at school. She had aced all her exams, as well as got Jade West; "the Ice Queen" to finally acknowledge her as 'sort of' friends. Although she would've preferred to be friends in the whole sense of the term, she'll take what she can get from the brooding beauty. As she enters her home, it feels darker than usual. She wonders why that is and ponders for a moment. "It feels… heavy for some reason. And darker too. Oh well, probably just because some of the lights are off." As she tries to brush off the ominous feeling. She spots Trina her sister sitting at the kitchen counter, in a somewhat trance-like state. She immediately realizes that her previous feeling of darkness and dread were far more than just false impulses. She looks at Trina the whole time, her gaze never leaving her form, as she slowly makes her way to her. She treads carefully as to not surprise her seemingly stone-like sister out of her wits. As she gets closer, she gets a better look at her. She had been crying; a lot actually. Her eyes were red-rimmed and mascara running down her face like a black cascading waterfall. She was trembling, as well as biting her lip which seemed to be quite hard since it almost looks like blood will spill any second. "What in the fuck happened? Why is she like this?" Tori thought. She was now next to her sister and was debating whether to say anything at all. She decides she needs to know what happened, and now. Seeing Trina in such a state could only mean something very bad had just happened, and she needed to know how she can help._

"_Trina? Are you ok?" Tori asked in a whispered tone. After she receives no reply she asks again, "Sis, what happened? Why are you alone down here in the dark? But most of all, why are you upset?" Tori asks her with a firmer, yet still gentle tone. Trina turns to her and looks her in the eyes. She saw a whole range emotions flash in her elder sister's eyes before she finds the ones that stand out the most; anger and sadness. She looks away again, but clears her throat. "Tori…" She squeaks out. Tori's heart breaks at the weakness in the her usually strong willed sister's voice. "Dad got in trouble." Tori was confused. Her dad was a cop, so who would he be in trouble with? _

"_In trouble? What do you mean? Like with his boss or something?" Tori replied with confusion evident in her tone. "No… with very dangerous people. He was working a case that involved some punks who had ties to the mafia, and he caught one of them." Trina explained. Tori couldn't understand how that was a bad thing. "Wait isn't that a good thing? Get those punks off the street so they can't cause trouble anymore? Trina I'm a little confused…" Tori said with a little impatience and irritation. She had a hunch things were about to get worse. Trina sighed deeply, "Well, Dad caught one of the guys, but turns out he was the son of a mafia crime boss. He tried to escape Dad and struggled with capture, and it ended up in a violent altercation." Trina was still trembling as she spoke. Tori was beginning to understand why. "So he… they got into it pretty bad and well… Dad killed him, strictly self-defense." Tori gasped at the story. Her dad killed someone? Someone from the mafia at that? She started to worry more and more now. She did not like where the story was going one bit. "Okay… So what happens next?" She asked slowly. Trina sighs deeply again; more to prepare what was to be said to her younger sibling. "The crime boss caught wind of the incident, and was furious. So he tracked down Dad. He found out all about him; his work, family, you name it. He knows about us." Tori was now wide eyed and visibly scared. She had her thumb between her teeth and chewed her nail to the nub. "And? What's next?" She presses. Trina looks her in the eyes, a look crosses her face; like an apology to something not yet said to her. Tori's heart beats tenfold. "Well he threatened Dad that he would kill all of us, unless he agrees with and consents to his 'proposal'." Tori can't believe what she is hearing, but her curiosity gets the best of her. She needs to know what this proposal is, so she hastily asks. "Trina… What was the proposal?" Trina shifts uncomfortably and looks at the ceiling before closing her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks Tori dead in the eyes, "He wants you to work for him as an adult film starlet for his adult film company."_

_Tori was floored. She couldn't speak, because her mind was racing at a million thoughts per second. She experiences a range of emotions that all too quickly fade each moment that passes. "Her? An adult starlet? What the hell!? How is that even possible? She's 17 for god's sake, and let alone a virgin? What in the fucking fuck is happening!? " She thought. She opens and closes her mouth trying to spit out words but finds it hard to do and just looks like a fish out of water. She paces back and forth deep in thought about the whole situation. Trina gets worried for her so she speaks up, "Tori have a seat, you're going to wear yourself out." Tori listens and sits next to her at the kitchen counter. She had no idea what to think or say so she says what comes to mind first. "What did Dad say?"_

_Trina closes her eyes and sighs once more. She opens them and tells her what her Dad her told her just before Tori came home. "He said yes. It's the only way to protect our family from any harm." Tori's mind goes blank. All she hears are faint, dull blurry sounds of voices and things, and she feels as if her emotions how simply fallen out of her feet. Her heart feels as if it's in a standstill, and time stops in her eyes. She was supposed to be an adult film actress; to have sex on camera, defiled and abused as her virginity and sexuality is reduced to nothing more that just memories of a life that once was. All the thoughts and non-emotions soon get the best of her and her body reacts in the only way it can in a helpless situation; she begins to cry. _

Tori wakes up with a cold sweat and hot tears in her eyes. She dreamt about it again. 'Damn it, it's been like this for a week now' she thinks. She gets up and goes to the washroom and washes her face. She looks in the mirror and sees her reflection; this is the last time she will see herself like this.

This time tomorrow, she will not be the same again. What was once Tori Vega will be nothing more than a distant persona, that will soon be replaced by a more terrible, lusting and degrading one that they choose to give her. She's never felt so alone; so empty. Her dad sold her out, her mom couldn't even bear the thought and just left, and Trina, she's just as a mess as she was. She leaves the bathroom and lies back down on the bed, facing the ceiling. She turns her head again and looks at the alarm clock on her dresser, which read 4:49 am. She has to be up in 4 hours to start her new life. One she would trade for anything.

A/N: Chapter title is reference to the song, "Some Nights" by Fun. This is my first fanfic guys so any and all advice is welcome :) Please R&R! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori awoke with dry eyes. After she had successfully forced herself back to sleep the night before, she was still restless and plagued with thoughts of the oncoming day. Now she's awake, the day is here, and she had to get up to face it. She blinks a few times just to moisten her eyes again, and then shuts them for a few seconds, almost convincing herself that when she opens them once more, it'll all be a dream and she'll wake with everything back to the way it was. She inhales loudly and holds her breath, as she slowly opens her eyes. Still in the same dark room, on the same bed, in the same dreadful predicament. She releases her breath that she was holding and sat up feeling defeated. "Well… fuck."

She heads to the bathroom and catches herself in the mirror for just a minute. She already doesn't recognize the person in the reflection. It had the same features, same contours on her face as Tori, but it's not her; not anymore. It's just someone that looks like her. Realizing this, Tori starts to get angry. Of all the rotten luck in the world, she just happened to end up with the worst. "ARGGGHHH! What the fuck did I do to deserve this!? I'm a good person aren't I? I always mean well and kept my nose clean, but goddamnit, Why?" She loudly rants into the reflection of the mirror. She waits a few seconds as if waiting to see if it responds, but she quickly dismisses it and bows her head down. She closes her eyes and sighs, " Damn… it hasn't even started yet and I'm already losing my fucking mind." She harsh whispers to herself. It doesn't even matter how it happened; it used to, but now she's here, in this new "life" she calls it, and she can't bring herself to give gravity to the reason. Sure, her dad had betrayed his youngest daughter, sold her off to a bargain that might not even hold up, but still she can't help but feel nothing for it anymore. She was already stuck, so why spend all that energy on it?

She hops into the shower not being able to stand to be alone with the "other" person in the mirror and quickly washes herself. She trails down her features on her body with body wash in an agonizingly slow pace, as if remembering how she felt like, before it gets used beyond recognition. Her breasts, small but still perky, her toned abdominals from all those years of performing, her wide latin hips, and her long tanned, toned legs. Anyone with eyes would agree she is a sight to behold, and an angelic face that could and voice that could thaw the coldest, most barren of hearts. She remembers all the times she was out and about and everywhere she went, all eyes were on her with admiration. She smiles at the thought that at least she could turn heads wherever she went. It gave her a slight boost of confidence in herself, which was needed if she were to get through the day. She quickly shakes her thoughts away and finishes her shower routine. She gets out of the shower and dries herself rather quickly to avoid seeing the reflection again. She goes to get changed into comfy, casual clothing; something she can slip in and out of easily whilst still looking presentable. "It's not like I'm spending a lot of time in them anyway." She says to herself with sarcasm that was lacking any edge. She goes with a simple white fitted V-neck with dark wash skinny jeans and black heeled boots. She applies minimal make up and heads downstairs to grab something to eat before heading out to her first day at her new "occupation".

She makes her way down the staircase with heavy footsteps, as if to alert whoever was awake at the bottom of her presence. She is greeted with no one; not a soul in the house. She was half glad that no one was home, so she can have space for herself to breathe, as the tension in the room would be really thick between the sisters and their dad. She settles for a bowl of cereal and milk as she feels anything else she wouldn't be able to finish. As she sat down at the kitchen counter preparing her cereal, the front door opens revealing Trina behind it. She was just wearing a purple hoodie and gray sweats, which was a big deal since she always made an effort to look her best. Tori looks at her as she walks into the house dragging her feet and barely swaying her arms, as if she doesn't want to put the effort into anything anymore. She looks up to see Tori sitting at the counter eating breakfast and stops in her tracks. She gets a look of discomfort on her face, as if she doesn't know what to do with herself at the moment, so Tori snaps her out of it by speaking up first. "Morning, Treen." She speaks with as much pep as she can muster, considering she felt like shit right now. Trina forces a small smile and responds with a quick "morning to you too." She slowly makes her way to the kitchen and dropped her keys on the counter. She prepares some cereal for herself as well, and sits next to Tori. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Trina speaks up. "How are you able to go through with this? This is wrong! And illegal, and just, just… sick." Trina spoke with irritation and slight confusion. Tori exhales and turns to her sister and looks her in the eyes. "Trina I know, ok? What we got ourselves in, it's fucked up. Dad made the wrong choice and we have to deal with it and get through it." She says with an even tone. "But he's a cop for christ's sake!? Can't he just arrest him or something? This is a fucking crime he's commiting!" Trina getting visibly more irritable and angrier. Tori replies with still an even tone, " I know, I know, believe me, I hate this, I really do… but this crime boss guy; he has connections. The mafia has ways to cover up whatever the hell they want, and if we don't do what they want, we die. And no one will question it…" She says with such seriousness that she even frightened herself. Trina looks down and makes a sound between a grunt and a sigh. She closes her eyes, " It's just, fuck… Tori, it's all fucked up. You're not meant to do this. All of this is not right. And I know that we have to do it in the end, but goddamn it, Why you? You're my little sister! I'm supposed to keep you safe, as well as dad! You don't deserve this shit! None of us do!" Trina rants louder and louder as she stands up. Tori stands up as well and reaches for Trina and wraps her arms around her. Trina wraps her arms around Tori in return and just stays there, trying to calm down. Tori breaks the embrace and looks her in the eyes, "Look, Treen, I know this sucks. But we can't do anything about it. I have to do this. For all of us. We can't point fingers anymore; we just have to get through it, and I need you here with me so I can do this." She silently pleads. Trina looks down and contemplates for a moment, before nodding her had slightly. "You're right… Damn it… you're right." She sighs and looks Tori in the eyes. "Just, be careful, sis." She says with overwhelming sympathy and worry. Tori smiles slightly and squeezes Trina's shoulders. "I will sis, I will."

She finishes her breakfast and gets ready to leave the house. She looks out the window and sees that her dad's car was not in the parking space, so she figured he'd went to work. "Well at least he is trying to get back to normal." She says to herself. She grabs her keys and coat and waits by the door for Trina, who had been more than willing to give her a ride. She leans against the door and hears Trina go down the flight of stairs and she's wearing a salmon dress with a wide black belt. 'At least she's a little better', she thinks to herself. Trina grabs her keys and heads for Tori at the door. "Ready to go?" she asks with a somewhat questioning tone, as if trying to give her on option to just be done with all of this. Tori nods curtly and replies, "Yea. Let's go."

A/N: I wanted to give Tori a moment with Trina so they can talk it out and instill a little confidence in each other. God knows they need it :S but yea now that they have worked it out, it's about to go down so stay tuned guys! it's gonna get pretty mature from here on out, because Tori's about to enter the Adult film industry. Good thing I threw up that "M" rating lol. but yea please R&R guys! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just warning guys, this chapter is pretty long, and has a very graphic sexual description that might be borderline rape (I apologize). If you guys are not comfortable with that please don't read! **_

Tori leans her head back on the headrest of her seat. She looks at the scenery that passes by as they make their way to their destination. Trina had insisted on driving her there, and she wasn't about to turn down a free ride, so she humored her. She can't help the feeling of heavy, sickly anticipation bubbling from her core. She was nearing what was undoubtedly one of the biggest turning points in her life; and it wasn't for the better. Trina takes glances at her without losing too much focus off the road. She sees Tori getting visibly anxious about what's to come, so she tries to calm her down. "Hey sis, don't worry so much. You'll be fine. It'll be over before you know it." She says trying to convey as much love as she can with her words. She knows this will ruin her sister in more ways than one, so to fulfill her duty as her older sibling/guardian is as important as ever. She reaches a hand out to Tori's, and Tori meets her eyes with sad, yet thankful eyes. "Thanks Treen, I appreciate it." She says, barely a whisper. "But we both know things won't be the same. Not after this." She finishes. Trina sighs and returns her eyes to the road. "Yea…" she whispers out.

They arrive after 30 minutes of driving around in the seedier parts of downtown LA. 'Figures it'd be in a place like this.' Tori mentally quips. She slowly gets out of the car, purse slung over her shoulder, and looks the building over. It looks new, but seems lacking of any color or life, perhaps to conceal its identity from the public. She gives Trina a quick look and wave, and she responds with a smile and a wave as well. She rolls her window down to say something to her, "Call me when you're done. I want to be here to pick you up right after." She tells her with a firm, understanding tone. Tori smiled as she understood the double meaning behind the words of her elder sister. She knew this would take a toll on her mentally and physically, and to have someone to be there with her after would be something she would welcome with open arms. She smiles at Trina and she pulls out of the lot, leaving Tori to face her fate. She makes her way to the front doors, and sees the small square plastic sign. It read, "VIVID Film Studios". She reads the sign out loud, and closes her eyes while inhaling slowly. "Here goes nothing." She whispers, as she enters the building.

Once inside, what she saw was just so new to her. She was standing in what seemed to be the foyer, which was small, but still enough to hold quite a few people. The walls were white, decorated with covers of past productions that the company has done. She can't help but feel more anxious. She read the titles of the framed titles, and was beginning to become much more nervous. 'Oh god… What are they gonna make me do?' She thought. A lot of the titles were ones of hardcore films, which all look physically taxing. She bites her bottom lip as she grows increasingly nervous by the second. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a young woman with shoulder length, curly brunette hair calls out to her. "May I help you?" the brunette asked her. "Oh, ummm, yea I'm here for work." She replies with slight apprehension. The brunette smiles, 'Oh wow, she's very pretty.' Tori mentally states, but shakes it off almost immediately. She eyed the brunette up and down, trying to get a good look at her. She wore a black fitted V-neck, tucked into a waist high orange skirt, with black pumps. She had black thick framed glasses on and a piercing on her left nostril. She was a looker, and Tori couldn't help but notice that. "Oh! You must be the new girl?" She snaps Tori out of her ogling. "Y-yea I am" She replies, mentally cursing how dumb she might've looked. The brunette makes her way over to Tori and extends her hand, "Hi my name is Janine. Nice to meet you." She greets. Tori can't help but smile and reply back with a little more confidence. "Hi Janine, it's nice to meet you. My name is Tori Vega." She replies as she shakes her hand briefly before letting go. "Hi Tori! Well you're just in time, the director just got in. Just follow me and I'll show you to him." She says as she motion for Tori to follow her. Tori is glad that at least there's a friendly face here that could help ease the tension, as she feels that it will get heavy very, very soon.

Janine led her down a corridor at the back of the foyer, with doors evenly spaced on both sides. Each door had a name and a position on it, so she knew who was who, and who did what. They make their way down the long stretch until they reach the room at the end to the left side. The sign on the door read, "Mark Williams" and underneath it said, "Director/ executive producer". Tori was getting nervous to the point where her hands began trembling. Janine puts a hand on her shoulder and says with a smile, "Don't worry, he's quite nice. He might come off a little strong and upfront but, he's quite the comedian and gentleman when you get to know him." Tori nodded her head and held her hands together to keep them from trembling anymore. Janine seemed friendly enough, so she decided to take her word for it. She reached for the door knob and twisted it, and stepped into the room. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and looked around her surroundings. It was a spacious room with a bookcase on the wall behind the big black desk, that was situated almost at the center of the room. There was a rather large window behind the desk on the wall that was divided into 3 sections. She look at the desk again and saw the man on his computer complete engrossed in what he was looking at on the screen. He seemed young, maybe in his early 30's, With a scruffy beard. He had on a red plaid dress shirt, and what seemed to be dark blue jeans. His hair was neatly combed over to signify he was somewhat well kempt, but Tori could sense a dark seriousness to the man. He briefly looks at her and proceeds to get up and come around the desk. Tori was startled when he did, and she reacted by squeaking and jumping a little. He stops in front of her and gives her a quizzical look, and proceeds to extend his hand. "Hi, I'm Mark, I'm the lead director here at VIVID." He says curtly. Tori gives him a nervous smile and takes his hand. " My name's Tori, Tori Vega." "Have a seat." He said as he returns to his desk while motioning her to the seat that was tucked in on the opposite side of desk. She quickly pulls it out and sits down abruptly. He sits down and proceeds to pull out a file from the drawer in his desk and opens it and begins reading. Tori sits in anticipation as to what was going to happen next. She watches as he studies the file, but she was confused when the file had her name on it. 'Wait what? Since when did he have a file on me? What the hell does it say on it?' She thought. Mark puts the file down and leans back into his seat and crosses his arms. He looks at Tori in her eyes, and starts to speak. "So Tori, it says here you're 22 years old, and you've done a lot of amateur film work with independent directors for a few years now. Your file was brought to my attention by the owner of the company, and I've gotta say I'm quite surprised at your track record." He finishes with a perch of his lips. Tori was a little surprised. 'Oh fuck… That mafia bastard faked a file on me. What else do he write down?' Tori quickly thought to herself. "Ummm yea, I dabbled here and there…" She chose to keep it short. He looks at her judgingly for just a few moments, enough to make her very uncomfortable, before speaking. "Well I know you'll do good work here. I wanna do a quick screen test before I put you on the next project." He says sternly. Tori gulps and replies, "Uhhh ok, what do you mean by screen test?" "Well basically we're gonna see what you're capable of. We're going to film you as if it were a normal production, and put you in different positions and scenes. If you look good, you're on board for the upcoming production, which films tomorrow." He spoke evenly. Tori was trying her best to show how nervous she was at the moment, so she hastily replies after he spoke, " Oh, umm ok, well when is it?" She asks with as much faux confidence her acting skills could summon. "Well it starts in a couple hours, so we should get you into wardrobe and make up."

Tori was sitting in a room with a makeup artist and a hair stylist. They proceeded to doll her up, and make her look pretty just so she can get fucked. 'Oh my god, this is it… I'm about to do this. I'm about to lose my virginity to someone I don't know, on camera, just so my family can fucking stay alive.' She thought. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck… I really don't want to do this. What if they make me do weird things? I'm not ready for that!' She begins to mentally panic. The makeup artist notices her discomfort as she squirms in her seat, and proceeds to talk to her. "First professional shoot, hun?" She asks with a sweet tone. "Y-y-yea. It is." "Well don't worry hun, they won't make you do things if they know you can't handle it." She replies with a smile. Tori closes her eyes and breathes. 'I have to do this; to keep everyone safe. Maybe it won't be so bad.' She tries to mentally calm herself. A knock on the door and a turn of the knob reveals Janine poking her head slightly. "Tori, they're ready for you now. Time to go." She says. Tori closes her eyes and pushes herself off the seat, thanking the two ladies helping her with her look in the process. She proceeds to follow Janine out of the room and into a large room with the sign, "Studio B". She mentally prepares herself as the walk through the doors.

They walk in and she immediately tries to take in her surroundings. It was a large set; made to look like a modern home, and a few lights and cameras littered all over the place. Mark was chatting with a young man in a red shirt, with black sweats. He had a pretty muscular build, and well as a well-tailored fauxhawk. Has was good looking, but she couldn't help but to feel nervous about him. There was also a woman in the conversation; she was short with long straight black hair. She had piercing green eyes that reminded her of a girl she knew, and she instantly knew who it reminded her of. The girl had lightly tanned skin, almost pale, and had a perfect hour glass figure. She was wearing a black one piece that hugged her curves just right, and Tori knew she walking sex. Tori made her way to the three of them and greeted them. " Hey Mark." She tried to sound as confident as she can. He takes notice of her presence. "Oh, hey Tori, good timing. I was just talking to your co-stars how the filming was going to play out." 'Wait… Co-stars?' She mentally quips and looks at the girl immediately. 'Does he mean… oh. Oh god…' She begins to mentally panic once again. She smiles as wide as she can to hide her internal panic and greets them both. "Hi I'm Tori Vega. Nice to meet you guys." The guy is the first to respond, "Hey I'm Tony. Looking forward to working with you." He gives her the up-and-down and she knows he likes what he sees, which makes her panic even more. The girl responds right after, "Hey my name is Sapphire. It's nice to meet you too" She shoots Tori a bright and friendly smile that causes Tori to forget her panic for an instant. She shakes both their hands, and turns her attention back to Mark. "Sooo… How is this going to play out?" She asks him, trying not to sound too intimidated. "Well first of we're going to pair you off with Tony, to see how well you work with boy/girl scenes. We'll shoot a few positions for about half an hour, and then switch you off to Sapphire, To test you in a girl/girl scene. Finally we'll throw you with the both of them to see if you can handle a group session." He finishes. Tori was frozen in places trying to comprehend all that was just said. 'Holy shit… all of that… I, I have to do all, of, that? I'll fucking die! No! Oh god please no! Shit!' Mark give her a confused look as he shook her out of her senses. "You ok there, Tori? We have to start now or we'll be behind schedule." He tells her with fake concern. She gives him an unconvincing nervous smile and nods rapidly, "Yea just trying to process all of the information." She assures him. "Okay well we're about to start so just have a seat on the couch on set and wait for action."

She sits down on the beige leather couch in the middle of the set, followed by Tony who sits next to her. She looks around nervously and sees cameras on her, as well as a couple bright lights beaming down on her. She starts to sweat a little bit from a combination of the heat from the lights, and her ever growing nervousness. Tony sees this and puts his hand on her lower back to calm her down, "Don't worry, it'll all be fine." He smiles. She inhales and nods at him and exhales as soon as she looks Mark. "Ok just do what comes natural. Ready, and action!" He yells. Tori looks at Tony who scoots over to her and whispers, "Let me take the lead. I'll be gentle." She nods slowly and closes her eyes. Tony leans in and presses his lips to hers and proceeds to kiss her. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, and she began to burn from the rising heat of her body, so she began to deepen the kiss. Tony took the queue on point like a pro and begins to make out with her fervently. Her mind was going crazy, but her body just responded as if it was made for nothing else. She didn't want this; she didn't want any of it, but her body just couldn't comprehend, so the carnal instinct took over. Her mind was scolding her and cursing her body a million times over for doing such a heinous act, but the body just motors on. 'I can't believe I' doing this… my body is betraying me. This is wrong. Fuck, this is so wrong!' she mentally screams. Tony proceeds to put his hands on her and begins to grope her breasts. She lets out a moan louder than she could control from her mouth and Tony's switch was on. He proceeds to rip off her shirt, exposing her torso, as well as her black bra, and continues to knead her breasts. Tori's body reacts to his hands by arching further into his hands, but her mind was screaming no. She was scared to death, but she will herself to do it. She let her body guide her. This wasn't for her sanity or dignity anymore; this was for the survival of her family. She knew she had no choice. Lost in her mental conviction, Tony proceeds to take off her bra swiftly, revealing her small, perky breasts. Tony smiles and says, "Oh wow, they're so perfect. They look delicious." Tori opens her eyes that she didn't know she closed and sees Tony lick his lips, just before devouring her left breast. She let out a loud gasp of pleasure, as Tony made quick work of her breasts. He sucked, licked; bit her nipples like a seasoned veteran, eliciting a series of pleasurable sounds from Tori. Her mind was telling her that she should be ashamed, but the pleasure was overloading her senses. She couldn't help but get lost in these foreign, yet familiar feelings that her body was emanating. She was having an internal battle her mind was quickly losing.

While Tony made quick work of her tits, he proceeds to unbutton her pants and slip them off. He throws them at the floor before shoving his hand in her black panties. As he did, Her eyes shoot open from their half-lidded euphoric state, and quickly see him shoving his hand inside her panties. 'Oh god what? It's so soon! I'm not ready yet! I'm not fucking ready!' She mentally screams as she stares at his hand on her mound. But before she can voice her thoughts, He disrupts her mouth by shoving his tongue down her throat. He proceeds to rub her hairless mound slowly at first, and then picks up the pace. Tori let out sounds that was somewhere between pleasure and indiscriminate fear. Tony's ears fell deaf to it, and Mark simply ignored it and watched on. He rubbed her fast and hard and she was slick and wet, ready for his taking in no time. She was in a drug-like daze and she couldn't tell right from wrong anymore. She was now lying down, almost completely naked, with nothing but her black panties in the way. He smiles devilishly, which Tori caught a quick glimpse of before he grabs the panties on both sides, and slides them off with inhuman speed. Tori began to go off in her mind, her breathing elevated, and her heart beating at a million beats a second. She knew what she felt; it wasn't love, it wasn't lust, or anything good. Fear; She was scared. Her mind had finally caught up, and now she is scared beyond what she can comprehend. She was complete paralyzed with it. Mark took note of this, and found it quite amusing, so he urges for the action to continue. "Tony. Do it." He commands him. Tony shoots him a glance and a smirk before shedding his sweats and undergarments, revealing a massive 9-inch penis. Tori's eyes bugged out. No matter how much her mind screamed her to stop, run and hide, she couldn't. She was absolutely paralyzed with fear. All she could do was watch Tony lower himself into her entrance and look her in the eyes. "You ready baby?" he purrs. She opens her mouth to deny him entrance, but as she did, he quickly rams all 9 inches to the hilt inside her. She cranes her head back and shuts her eyes at the action, and she almost instantaneously feels the pain shoot through her system. 'Oh god… oh fucking god it hurts… the pain… He's fucking tearing me apart!' She internally screams. Tony wastes no time pumping in and out with rapid succession to get his pleasure. In the midst of his sexual tirade on her body, he failed to notice the blood that trickled out of her pussy as he rammed into her fast and repeatedly. Mark saw the whole seen and was beyond amused; to the point he enjoyed seeing her like this; in a state of pain and pleasure. He wanted more out of her, to see her drowned in sexuality. Tori was far too gone now; her voice was not responding, and her mind was all but whimpering and pleading to stop. All she could do was lie there with her mouth agape, while silently letting the tears fall. 'It's gone… my… it's gone.' She faintly thought. Tony rode her in different positions, and her body just took whatever he gave. She couldn't fight it anymore. Her mind lost; and she couldn't say or do anything to save herself. She was hopeless.

Mark found the greatest of joys watching her in that state. He knew he would make a fortune with this girl, and he wanted to see what else she can do. "Tony. Turn her over. Let's see what she can do from behind." He said with a devious smile. Tony saw it, and smirked back and turned Tori on all fours. He proceeded to spit on his hand and rubbed it on her anus. Tori sensed what was happening and tried to react, but Tony hand pushed her head down on the couch, effectively pinning her. She tried to scream, but all that came out were strangled yelps and a few words. "No, please… Not there…" She managed to get out. Her defenselessness willed him on and he slid into her without any hesitation. Unimaginable pain painted her nerves, as well as her face, as he thrust in her repeatedly. She couldn't say anything anymore; She was lost, and her mind was sinking to the darkness. All that was left was her used husk of a body; just a carnal piece of meat. He rode her until he orgasmed with a roar and pulled out. His presence leaked out of her slowly as she laid there, in a trance. She sat up once she regain what was left of her mind. Mark was overly please with her performance, and had decided what he wanted from her. "Ok that's a wrap everyone. I don't think we need to see anything else, we got what we need." He tells the crew. Some of them had confused looks, but shrugged it off and went to clean up. Tori stood up, still shaking off her the filth on her body, but she knows it's not just skip deep. No; She was stained all the way to her soul. She proceeds to clean up and put her clothes on and goes to the washroom to clean the rest of her body. She stands at the sink, with the water running as she looks at the reflection. She doesn't see Tori Vega anymore. She sees a figure, who has an uncanny resemblance to the former. She tried to see anything in the reflection that could tell her she was still herself, but she couldn't. All she saw was a different person; a new identity born of the darkness and pure lusting pleasure. She was not Tori anymore. She was now Victoria. Victoria smiles at her and tears fall silently. She chuckles a little bit, as if to accept her fate, and washes her face. She exits the washroom to be met with Mark. Everyone seemed to have gone home, including Tony and Sapphire (who reminded her of a certain "Ice" character). Mark smirked at her and spoke, "You did good today. You have great potential. You're in the shoot for tomorrow. Be here, 6 pm. Don't be late." He finishes before walking off. Victoria smirked and just proceeded to leave the building. When she got out, the day had faded to an early dusk, and soon it would be night. She grabs her phone from her purse and proceeds to call Trina to pick her up and she respond with 'I'll be there soon'. Trina pulls in after 15 minutes, undoubtedly speeding her way over, into the lot. Tori hops in the passenger seat and shoots Trina a smile, which great confuses the elder sister. Trina carefully asks, "Tori, are you okay? How'd it go?" she was puzzled at her sister state because if she didn't know any better, she looked perfectly fine. Tori smiles at her again and replies, "It was ok, went better than I thought." Trina squints and gives her an incredulous looks before letting it go. "Ummm… okay, if you say so. Well I'm here if you want to talk." She says to her with compassion. Tori smiles softly and squeezes her thigh, "I know, thanks Treen. Just drive." And with that they were off to home. On the ride back, Trina couldn't shake the feeling that things went worse than she thought, and she will have to get her sister to open up to her before it gets worse. She made it her conviction to help her sister through this no matter what, and she'll be damned if she doesn't follow through. Tori watches the LA backdrop fly by as they drive. Her smile was gone, and her mind was a wreck. She kept her head turned and away from her every worrying older sister, and closes her eyes, letting tears silently fall.

**A/N: I apologize again for the content if I offended anyone. **

** But yea the beginning of the end of Tori's mind. She's going to keep going deeper until she hits rock bottom, which I tell you guys will be pretty bad. But have no fear, a certain GOTH will make her appearance soon, and possible save Tori from all this madness ;) But for now, Please _R&R_! and most of all, Enjoy! :)**


End file.
